


Siren's Song

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Hocus Pocus (1993)
Genre: Dani Falls, Gen, Magic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16070165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy, anaraine. :)





	Siren's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaraine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy, anaraine. :)

It's all too easy to lie to her brother and Allison that the spellbook belonging to the Sanderson Sisters got destroyed with the death of the oldest sister. She'd buried the book in the roots of an old tree in the cemetery while Allison had gone to her brother and when everyone was resting, she returned for it.

Its song was quiet now. 

At least it had been until she touched it.

The siren song had been stronger when the sisters had taken her and tried to drink of her soul. She had tricked them before her brother and Allison had come to her rescue, into letting her see some of the book's secrets before they would kill her.

Sarah had gleefully and foolishly granted her request while the other sisters had moved around them. Crowing their luck at finding one as vibrant as her. Ridiculous companions, who could not see that their doom would be upon them.

That the book would not protect them from the age and the dangers it held that they had woke too.

In the gloom of the witches old hut and candlelight, she glanced at a spell in the book's open pages as her chant began. She is careful to pronounce each word accurately as it would affect the results of the charm she was casting.

Which explodes into light and sound around her, forcing her close both eyes tightly. The book's song echoed in her mind as she opened her eyes and met the horrified gaze of Thackery Binx with a smile.

"Dani! Do you know what you've done? You said the book fell with the Sisters!" Binx cried angrily as his form flickered as she flipped pages in the book.

"Thackery Binx, your work is not yet finished. With this blood of mine, I bind thee to this place and into my service. You cannot speak secrets or warnings to others, but they will hear you scream and cannot see you," She intones calmly through his rants. "The hunt begins soon prepare thy self for service."

His rants turn to screams as she closes the book and with a beaming smile, she takes it with her. Their hunt would soon begin, there was much to prepare for it.


End file.
